Give Me Something To Sing About
by hsp3x3
Summary: A story about a couple of little girls who should have had a hero...
1. Chapter 1

**DO NOT SEND HATE MAIL… I HAVE ADDED A HERO TO A STORY THAT NEEDED ONE…THIS STORY IS BASED ON REAL EVENTS… IF YOU KNOW ANYONE LIKE THIS LITTLE GIRL, PLEASE BE THE HERO THEY NEED…**

The little girl saw her dad packing her little suitcase and knew it was time to go visit her mom and 'Aunt Pat'. She hated these visits. She hated Aunt Pat. She hated Aunt Pat's kids. She hated that her mom was always busy smoking those funny smelling cigarettes and making funny noises in her bedroom. The only thing she liked was that on these weekends she got to see her sister.

Her step mom, Sandy, told her to go get her brush out of the bathroom. The little girl climbed up on her stepstool her dad had made for her and grabbed her brush and her tooth brush and tooth paste. She knew Sandy would tell her to go back if she didn't have them. After she grabbed her tooth paste off the counter, she looked in the mirror. Her straight brown hair was in a braid with a light blue ribbon to match her frilly dress. She had some of Sandy's make-up on her face to cover the bruise under her eye and her lips were still puffy and sore from the Lava soap she had to eat the day before. She hadn't meant to pee on herself, it just happened. At least at Aunt Pat's trailer she wouldn't have to wear the dresses, ruffled panties, ruffled tights and shiny shoes. She could run around in t-shirts and cut off shorts. 'Maybe Dale and Tommy will be out camping this weekend.' The little girl thought to herself as her tummy grumbled. 'Another good thing, at least at Aunt Pat's house she can eat all she wants.'

She wandered back out into the living room where her dad was waiting on her. Sandy put her hand out for the brushes and paste.

"Hurry up, give it here." Sandy said impatiently. She then wrapped them up in their own plastic bags and handed them to the girl's dad so he could put them in the case. Sandy then handed her a paper cup full of water and some vitamins.

"Here, take these. Who knows what germs you'll bring back here…"

"Yeth ma'am." The little girl said as she took the pills and water. She winced as the pills scratched her already sore throat.

"Come on, Pumpkin. Let's go." Her dad said as he held out his hand to her. The girl took her father's hand and walked out with him to the garage to get into his big white Ford pick up truck.

"Helen! Hey, Baby Girl! I missed you!" Her mom yelled as the girl climbed down out of her dad's big truck. Helen was looking around to see where her sister was.

"Whereth Debbie at Momma?" She asked.

"Oh, she's inside, playing with Suzy. You go ahead on in, I'll be there in a sec, I wanna talk to your Dad."

Helen wandered into the three bedroom trailer home and looked around. She smiled when she saw her younger sister's red hair in the hall way. She was wearing her panties and nothing else, so Helen walked over to her and took her into their bedroom and found her a shirt and some shorts. As they were heading back out to the living room, Helen saw Dale come out of the bathroom.

'oh no…' she thought to herself. This was not going to be a fun weekend after all. She didn't cry though, she just went to the couch and climbed up so she could see her parents talking. Her Mom said something that made her Dad mad, because he threw the coffee cup in his hand at her and said some bad words. Her Mom then walked over and got in his face and yelled some more bad words and some other stuff that was so fast, she couldn't make it out. Then her Dad yelled again, turned, got in his truck and left with his tires making loud squealing sounds.

"I gueth he didn't want to thay g'bye…" Helen said to Debbie.

"It otay sissy, ah wuv you." was Debbie's response as she hugged her sister.

Helen ignored the tears that slid down her make up covered cheek as she smiled at her sister.

Later that day Helen and Debbie were sitting in the hall way playing with some leggos when Tommy came up behind her and picked her up. He turned her around so he was face to face with her. She squirmed and tried to get out of his arms, but he held her tight.

"I don' wanna play! Pumme down! MOMMY!" She screamed.

"Oh, she forgot to tell you, she left with my mom. I'm watching you guys." Tommy informed the little girl with a grin on his face.

"NO!" Helen screamed as Tommy began to walk toward the back bedroom with her kicking and hitting him. He opened the bedroom door and set Helen down on the bed. He then removed both of their clothing and looked at her.

"Don't be like that, you know you like it when we play…" She looked down at the floor silently with tears rolling down her cheeks, wishing once again that she was never born.

Hours later, Helen and Debbie were hiding in their favorite place, under the Mulberry tree in the woods by the trailer park. The sun was setting and Helen was trying to decide if the girls were going to go home or stay in the woods. She had grabbed some sodas, crackers and hot dogs from the fridge and packed them in a small bag with some clothes.

"We're gonna thtay here." Helen said to her sister. "you go thleep. I watch out for you. I pomith. "

Debbie curled up next to her sister, using her lap as a pillow.

Pamela Ravenscroft felt herself come back to life as the sun set over South Bend, Indiana. She dug herself up out of the ground and brushed off the dirt from her clothing and stretched out her muscles even though they did not need it. She looked around and sniffed the air. She was hungry. Hunting traitors for Sophie Anne was proving to be both boring and draining. The air shifted and Pam got a whiff of something sweet. She shifted her gaze toward the scent and what she saw, surprised her. There, under an old mulberry tree were to small children, young girls actually. Pam zoomed over to them at vampire speed and the older of the two looked up at her.

"Hewo, Ma'am…" Helen said to the pretty blonde woman.

"Hey there, Tea Cup. Might I ask what you are doing out after dark by yourself?" As Pam asked the question, she noticed the small girls smelled like a mixture of some sort of Supe and male fluids. This made her livid_. 'how could someone… they are so little… ' _She thought to herself.

"TeaCup, how old are you?" Pam asked Helen.

"I'm fife, Ma'am… Debbie ith free… you not gonna make uth go back are you? I don wanna go back…" Helen said as she pulled her sister close.

"No, TeaCup. I'm not going to make you go back. What is your name?"

"Hewen"

"What happened, TeaCup? Who hurt you? Why don't you want to go home?" Pam noticed the packed bag, the poorly covered bruises, the chemical burns on Helen's mouth, the parts of bruises that wrapped around to the sides of her legs from the back of her legs and the scrawny, boney frame of the five year old.

"I'm not thpothed to tell… not nobody… " She reached for her bag slowly, because she was sore, and pulled out a soda and some crackers and a hot dog. She then looked at Pam and asked if she wanted some.

"No, TeaCup, I am on a special diet… is that all you brought with you? Surely that isn't enough to keep you two going…"

"it'th ok… Hey, whatth your name?"

"Pamela Ravenscroft, but you can call me Miss Pam, if you like… I have to go get some dinner, I will bring you back some if you promise to stay right here… do you promise? I will find you something much better than what ever that is…"

"will you bring me thome cheethebuger an frieth? I weawy am hungwy… If I thtay right here until you git back?"

"Yes, Teacup, I will bring both you and your sister a cheese burger and fries… and some chocolate milk…. You like that, don't you?"

"Ooo, Yeth, Mith Pam… What do I have to do fow it?… do you have choreth for me?"

"No, I just thought you might …. No, Teacup, just wait here and I will be back soon, ok?"

"Yeth, Mith Pam."

Pam then listened for anyone in the area and found the closest non animals were a couple miles away so she headed in the direction she remembered there being a shopping center with a fast food restaurant. Once she was on her way, she called her Maker on her phone.

"Pamela…" He greeted.

"Master, I… I need a favor… I want something… I want it more than I have wanted anything in my two hundred years… will you help me?"

"What is it Mitt Barn… the bond is all over the place."

"When I rose this evening, I came across two small children… girls… 5 and 3... Master, they are being abused… they are covered in bruises and I smelled semen on both of them… they are in the woods now hiding in a crude fort of some sort, I believe it is their hiding place on a regular basis… Master, I want to bring them home with me… Please… I can't leave them here… to live that day to day… " She begged into her phone. The only thing she heard from the other end was a growl.

"Human?" She heard her GrandSire ask.

"Not completely, I do not believe." She responded.

"Call Ludwig… have her check them over, get them out of the woods for the night, call me after you talk to Ludwig… I will look into the matter from here…. Be careful my childe… " Said The Northman and then he disconnected.

Pam found a quick meal for herself and then set out to grab a couple things for the girls in addition to their food. She grabbed some P.J.s. 's and slippers and made a call to a hotel downtown to get a room for her and the girls. Finally, she stopped at McDonalds and got them a couple cheese burgers and some fries and chocolate shakes and headed back toward the woods. She found Helen and Debbie exactly where she had left them. They were both fast asleep, so she shifted the bags she was carrying and picked up both girls and headed toward the hotel downtown. Once she got there and got checked in, she laid the girls down on the sofa in the suite and called Ludwig. Then she ordered clothing and breakfast items to be delivered early in the morning.

Dr. Ludwig arrived in her usual way and went straight to the girls on the sofa. She began cursing in a language Pam did not know.

"What is the meaning of this?" The tiny doctor asked, sounding pissed.

"I… I found them in the woods. Are they going to be ok? Have they been… damaged?" Pam asked.

Dr. Ludwig looked at the vampire in front of her for a moment. She was confused. She had never seen Pamela upset before except for the time The Viking had canceled her credit cards days before fashion week. She was exponentially more upset now, as she looked at the two small sisters. Amy took some instruments out of her bag and began to examine the girls.

After half an hour she turned to the vampire and spoke.

"The older girl is half starved, has chemical burns in her mouth, throat and on her genitals, numerous cuts, bumps and bruises… all in various stages of healing… and her collar bone has a fracture that is healing slowly on it's own… the smaller child has some bruising and is slightly malnourished…. Both girls, as I am sure you know, have been suffering repeated sexual abuse… If you had not found them, the older girl would be dead with in a week, and the younger one would have probably only lasted a short while after… and , no, they are not fully human, barely human actually… I am getting a mix of races… Fae, Dae, Shifter and Demi?… maybe? I'm not sure, I will have to run some tests…"

"Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw… Do you have any idea what houses?" Pam asked.

"Not sure…. " Amy re packed her bag. "Feed them well and get them the hell out of the area… If you are not willing to care for them, let me know and I will find them a foster family… I have one in mind that I believe will be a good fit…" The small doctor says as she heads for the door to the hotel room. "I will expect my payment by the end of the coming week." And then she was gone.

Pam gently woke the girls so they could eat and get cleaned up. She then tucked them both into a large bed after telling them that when they woke, she would be asleep, but she would have a friend to take care of them until she woke and that her friend could be trusted and if they needed anything, to let Miss Amelia know.

"Mith Pam, you gwow pweddy. Thweep tight. … and fank you."

"Teacup, can you see me glow?"

"Yeth Ma'am… itth pweddy… wike weaw wight bwue."

"Thank you, now off to bed with you, little girls need their rest." Pamela replied, trying not to think about the evening's events so far.

Helen and woke late the next afternoon and saw her sister was still sleeping. She climbed down out of the huge bed and looked around the room. She saw lots of bags sitting on a couch in one corner, a cart full of different foods sitting next to a ginormous table with a bunch of chairs around it and finally, she saw a lady sitting in one of the big soft chairs reading a book. She had long, curly, dark brown hair. It was in two braids that hung down the sides of her face. She sat there quietly watching the girl.

"Awe you Amewia?" Helen asked the lady.

"Yes, Teacup. I am Amelia, Miss Pam's friend."

"Hi, Amewia. You bery pwetty. C… can I eat thome of that?" Helen asked as she pointed to the cart of food.

"Of course you can, honey, that is what it is here for." Amelia told the little girl while thinking to herself, _those poor babies… I hope Eric lets Pam keep them_…

Amelia helped Helen up into a chair and loaded her a plate with as much protein as she thought the little girl could stomach, she then looked toward the bed because she heard a sound and saw the younger, ginger girl look at her with wide eyes.

"Sissy?…" Debbie asked with a sleepy and shaky voice.

"She is right here, baby girl. Why don't you join us so we can get you some breakfast too!" Amelia said to the younger one, trying to keep her voice light and welcoming.

Debbie scrambled down off the bed and wandered over to the table where she saw Helen stuffing her face with bacon and eggs. She let Amelia help her up into a chair and fix her a plate. As soon as Amelia sat back down, Deb began devouring the food on her plate. Both girls never took their eyes off Amelia while they ate.


	2. Chapter 2

Give Me Something To Sing About Chapter 2

Pam woke the next evening to the sound of giggles and small running feet followed by an attempted growl and then squealing and screaming. She slowly cracked the door to the light tight room she was in and peered through the small space. Silently, she watched her pet, because Pam didn't need friends, and her Teacups as they ran around the common area of the suite playing a game of some sort. She quietly closed the door again and pulled out her phone to call her Maker.

"Northman"

"Master, I am calling you with an update. I called the hobbit doctor like you said. She informed me the Teacups are indeed Supes… barely human at all. Ludwig says they are a mix of Fae, Dae, Shifter and Demi… no idea what houses, but definitely Supes. She wants to run more tests. She also said she has a family in mind to help take care of them, one that is familiar with the Supe world."

"Ok, I will contact the tiny doc and the lawyer for you, I am assuming that you are going to want adoption papers and what not. The daemon will probably want to meet them as well… oh, Godric left last night headed toward you. He wants to meet your… project." The Viking chuckled to himself as he thought about the last project his childe had.

"This is not a situation that warrants joking, Master. The things these little girls have been made to live through… I don't understand how anyone could do that to a child… I just don't understand…" Her voice tapered off.

"You are right Pamela, I was only trying to… what is it the vermin say?… lighten the mood. Now that they are out of the situation, that is."

"Well… I have to go make sure they are presentable for traveling ." And with that Pam hung up her phone and called to rent a large SUV with light tight compartment for the 15 hour road trip back to Louisiana.

Godric woke up after his day's torpor in a small safe room on one of the lower levels of the club his contact in Indianapolis owned. He had known Shae for about two hundred years now and considered her to be on a short list of creatures he called his friends. When the female vampire heard why he was passing through the area, she swiftly offered Godric a safe place to spend the day and any assistance he might need. He said thank you and promised to return soon for a proper visit. He then took to the skies and headed north toward South Bend.

Helen was running around the living area of the suite chasing after Amelia who was carrying Debbie and yelling,

"You have to catch me if you want her back!"

Suddenly Helen stopped dead in her tracks.

"Thombody ith hewe." She whispered to Amelia.

"Are you sure, baby girl?"

"Uh-huh, theweth thombody at the doow."

Hearing this, Pamela left her bed chamber to find out what her little Teacup was talking about. Before she could speak there was a knock at the door. Amelia went to answer the door, but found herself unable to move due to the two little girls hiding behind her with their tiny arms wrapped around her legs. Pam smiled as she saw that her Teacups trusted her pet and walked past them to answer the door. When she opened it she saw her GrandSire on the other side and invited him in. Suddenly she heard squealing behind her.

"Godwic! You awe weaw! I had a dweam 'bout you wast night! Did you bwing Ewic?" The adults all looked at Helen with surprise and questions on their faces.

"Awe we gonna go see Gwan an' Thoogie an' Jathon? Awe you goin wif uth?"

"Teacup, … " Pam said as she sat down and reached for Helen so she could hold her in her lap. "How do you know about Mr. Godric and Mr. Eric?"

"The wady in my dweam towd me about 'em. The thaid me and thithy wath gonna haf a new famwy an' it wath gonna be huge. The towd me that you wath gonna be ouw momma now an' dat Mr. Godwic Mr. Ewic would teach uth coow thtuff wike how to fight wif thwordth and dat Gwan wath gonna hewp you take cawe of uth, an' Thoogie was gonna be ouw big thithy an' Jathon wath gonna be ouw big bwovew an' … an'… dat you wiw keep uth thafe." Helen said the last part quietly to the floor.

"Teacup, " Pam gently lifted the little girl's chin with her fingers so she was looking at her. " … do you have a lot of dreams like this?"

"No, Mith Pam. Jutht thometimeth. Do you wan' me to tew you when I do?"

"Yes, I want you to let me know every time, so we can write these things down in a journal for you… ok?" Pam told the girl

"Otay, Mith Pam."

Pam looked at her little Teacup with curiosity and amazement. _Who was the lady in her dreams that was telling her about things to come and was she an ally or foe_. She wondered to herself.

Godric stood near the door watching the scene before him as it unfolded. He had heard Pamela wondering who the lady in the dream was and what her angle was. At times like this, he counted his telepathy among his assets and thanked his Sire once again for passing it on to him. He was going to have to ask Pythia if she knew anything about Pam's 'Teacups'. The picture he got from the little seer's head was similar to what he imagined the Goddess Freyja to look like. After waiting to see if the conversation was over, he walked over to the little brown haired girl that sat on the couch where Pamela had left her.

"Hello, little one." He said.

"Hewo, Mr. Godwic…"

Godric took a close look at the girl and upon seeing the shape she was in, he decided he would be needing to find the address of the monsters responsible for the condition of both girls and pay them a visit.

"You know that I am here to help Miss Pam take you and your sister back to where we live, right?"

Helen nodded.

"Why don't you and your sister gather your things and put them in the bag Miss Pam got for you so we can go then… our first stop will be to get you and your sister some food for the trip… does that sound like a plan?"

"You gwow wike Mith Pam, I wike it. It's pwedy." Helen said as she took her sister's hand and lead her in to the other room so they could gather up their few belongings.

Godric looked at Pam and Amelia for a moment before he spoke.

"The older one can see our glow? … Definitely not human… Pamela, are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into? Are you going to heal them?"

"I had thought about it… do you think it would be ok? They are so young. And yes, I believe I can handle anything that comes with this. Godric, I feel like I am supposed to take care of them. Like if I were a mother, they would be mine… tell anyone I said that and I will stake you… Sire."

"I believe you should definitely give them some of your blood. So they will not have scars to remind them of this time. And have no fear, childe, your secret is safe with me. I will only share this information if I feel it is absolutely necessary…"

"I will do it before we leave."

Pam went over to the mini bar and grabbed a bottle of grape juice and two glasses. She called the girls and told them she wanted them to drink some special juice to help them feel better. Helen told her grape juice makes her sick and asked if she could make her some special V8 juice instead. Pam just looked at her for a moment before she mixed a couple drops of her blood into each cup of juice. Helen told her thank you and both girls drank their juice quickly. With in seconds they could see marks fading and the girls looking better. Helen paused, closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out to lick her lips. She noticed that the sore spots on her lips and in her mouth were gone.

"Thank you Miss Pam. Am I supposed to feel all tingly?" Helen said to the vampire in front of her.

"It's ok, Teacup. It will fade soon." Pamela replied as she realized she could now feel both girls.

Debbie, who had been reserved for the majority of the time, ran over to Pam and wrapped her arms around her legs in a big hug with tears running down her face.

"Fank you Miss Pam. It don't hurt no more!" The little ginger girl exclaimed and Pam had to look away, because she didn't want anyone to see the tears threatening to fall from her red rimmed eyes.

Godric watched from his seat on the couch. He decided to move things along and walked over to take the bag the girls had packed. He started toward the door when he heard Helen ask to go with him. By this point Pamela had dried her eyes and had her self under control. The two thousand year old vampire walked out of the room holding a five year old girl in one arm and a pink glittery overnight bag in the other. He thanked the Gods that his childe was not there to witness it.

Pam hoisted the ginger haired three year old up into her arms and motioned for Amelia to grab the bags she and Pam had with them and follow. Amelia nodded silently and did as directed all the while she was trying to process everything she had seen in the last 24 hours.

After a stop at some place called 'Dog-n-Suds' the girls and Amelia had full bellies and were ready for a nap. Pamela was riding in the passenger seat and Godric was driving. They stopped at a convenience store and gas station to fill up and get a cooler, drinks and snacks for the three in the back, some thermal mugs and a travel soup warmer for their 'meal replacement drinks' then they were on their way south.

They stopped a little before dawn so Godric and Pam could curl up in the light tight compartment in the back of the Tahoe and Amelia took over driving the rest of the way. They pulled in to the garage at Pam's home in Shreveport a little after noon and Amelia took the girls in the five bedroom ranch style house and gave them a quick tour before she made lunch for all of them.

At first dark, Pam and Godric woke and made their way into the house to find the girls curled up on Amelia's lap in front of the television in the 'family' room and all three of them asleep. They could smell that they had already had dinner and the girls were in their pajamas.

Pam woke them up and explained that she and Godric had some business to take care of and would be gone for two days but Amelia would take good care of them until she got back. The girls were sad, but agreed to be good for Amelia and stay out of trouble. Pam left Amelia her credit card, Dr. Ludwig's phone number and instructions to take the girls shopping for some clothes, toys and '_what ever it is Teacups need'_. Amelia started planning a trip to Toys-R-Us and the Disney store. By the time Pam had returned, the girls had each picked a bedroom and filled them with toys and decorations.

Pam and Godric called Eric and one of Godric's other children, Nora and they all made a trip up north to pay a visit to one John and Sandra Chaney.


End file.
